Our Deal
by PrettyAnonymousGirl
Summary: There was nothing else she could do. It was the only way for him to stop pestering Townsville. She would see how this plays out, how long it will take until he can't take it anymore. Rated M to be safe. (Image doesn't belong to me)
1. The Beginning

**Hello!** **I** **am new to these fanfiction stories, but I will try my best to make it as interesting as possible!**

 **This story or part-story just came up in mind and I had to do something about it.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Blossom**

It was a peaceful day in Townsville, the birds were chirping, children were playing, the air smelt like flowers, until it was broken when The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys were brawling once again, because, _ahem,_ these idiots don't know when to stop. Blossom has had it with these morons, because they just keep doing the _same_ petty crime, like robbing a bank or stealing TVs. Don't they have anything better to do? Like pester Mojo or that Lobster, um, _guy?_ Ugh, never mind, it doesn't matter.

What _matters_ is beating these stupid boys to a bloody pulp, and just go home to enjoy the rest of the evening, until they do something again. Ah yes, the same old same old. Blossom was already getting weary of the cycle, making her lose more sleep. And hours of staying up all night studying even though her sisters know that she will ace that test anyway. But it doesn't hurt to do it anyway. Off topic again. Gotta concentrate. She won't deny it, Brick as gotten more, _attractive,_ you can say, but that doesn't mean she doesn't smash his face in. Ugh, he's making that weird, stupid face again. Blossom didn't know why, but that look gave her chills. Not the good kind.

"Can you please stop looking at me like that? It's giving me chills."

"You make it hard to stop looking, babe. Like damn." Blossom fought the blush coming to her face, but no avail.

"Whatever. Can we get this over with already? I have school in the morning."

"Like I give a shit."

Blossom cringed when he cussed. It totally displeases her when someone cursed. No matter who it was. But she is already used to it since she lives with Buttercup.

"Language, Brick!"

 _"Language, Brick!"_ He mocked.

"Oh, real mature Bri—" She was interrupted when a bright flash came toward her, sending both of them to a nearby building.

"Oof! Fucking hell!" She instantly knew who it was.

"Buttercup! Are you okay? What happened?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. That dumb fuck decided that it was a good idea to slap me, _not on the face,_ and that ended to something that wasn't pleasant."

"Oh." Was all she can say. Really.

"Well, can you blame me baby, I mean, you do have a great ass." Oh, there he is. She knows that perverted voice anywhere. She hopes (not) he has health insurance. Or any insurance for that matter. Because he will _really_ need it by the end of today. Oh well.

"Oh, you are so dead motherf—"

"Buttercup, please!" She couldn't handle the cussing any longer.

"Yeah, whatever Icy. Hurry up and get up! I want to get this over with already." When she got up, she was again, hit with a bright flash. Oh, what a wonderful day.

"Ah, fudge." Again, she instantly knew who it was. Buttercup soon came.

"Damn! Little Boy Blue must of got you bad! What the hell happened?"

"He was starting to be gross again! And it made me very _unhappy._ " An unhappy Bubbles is never a good Bubbles.

"So what did you do about it?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, for starters, I slapped him, But unfortunately, that made his grossness worse. Then, I sped after him, which he dodged, and I ended up here." Bubbles replied.

"Well, not as bad as what happened to me. What about you Pink, what happened to you? I saw you going red a couple of times. Actually, a lot."

Curse Buttercup's good vision. "Well, it's the usual with him," Blossom made a face. "Making those _comments_ again."

"Don't act like you didn't like it babe." A deep voice breathed in her ear. It gave Blossom shivers down her spine. It really was a wonderful day. She spun around to see none other than Brick. Blossom heard gasps coming from her sisters to see them trapped in the arms of their counterparts. Then suddenly, Brick picked her up too.

"Let me go dickhead!" Buttercup spat.

"Say that again and I'll _really_ show you what a dickhead is." Butch spat darkly. Buttercup struggled more. Bubbles had suddenly whimpered and to Blossom's shock, Boomer had Bubbles against his chest, whispering something in her ear. And by Bubbles face, she looked like she was painted red.

"Agh! This isn't funny anymore! Let us go!" Her stomach was starting to tighten.

"And what are you gonna do 'bout it?" Brick's grip was getting tighter.

Blossom tried thinking of a plan to get her and her sisters out of their hold, but she couldn't think of a good plan that wouldn't have consequences. She let out a low huff. She couldn't do anything at the moment. How did she let it get this far? Where did she go wrong? She snapped back to reality when she felt Brick's hand going straight to her—

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Blossom screamed.

"It looks like you were dozing off so I was trying to get your attention back here." Brick shrugged.

"And that was the only way to get my attention?" Blossom deadpanned.

Brick smirked. "Yeah."

Pfft. Yeah right. "Yeah, that was totally the only way to do it. Totally." Blossom faked smiled.

"Admit it Pink Stuff, you totally wanted me to touch your ti—" Blossom covered his perverted mouth.

"Shut up, Brick." Brick put his arm around her hips. Blossom went into panic and tried to yank his arms off to no avail. The Puffs were desperately struggling until the Ruffs checked the time, and to all three giving each other looks, they let the girls go.

"We will see you girlies tomorrow, we don't look this good on our own." And into the night sky they went.

The Puffs were exhausted alright. They haven't been this tired for ages. As soon as they went inside their separate rooms, they got into their sleepwear, and as soon as their heads hit their pillows, they went into deep slumber, not waiting for tomorrow at all.

* * *

 **Like I said, I am new so I may not be good at summaries right now, but what do you guys think?! Should I continue or not? Thanks for reading and help me improve by R &R!**


	2. School and Boys

**I am back! I will try to update this story as much as possible, since this is my only story anyway. _For now._ I don't know how long this story is going to be yet, but it might be a short story, unless I get good ideas. This story will be mostly Blossom's POV, but there will be other characters POV as well.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Blossom**

Blossom's alarm clock went to the graveyard after she _accidentally_ smashed it with her hand. _Huff_. Gotta get up Blossom. Gotta get dressed Blossom. Gotta ace that test today _Blossom_. These thoughts kept swirling in her head while she was getting ready. For the first time in years, she actually didn't want to go to school today. No, not _ditch_ , but she felt ill. She couldn't even force a smile. Her stomach was turning, head was hurting, but she didn't worry. Since she is superhuman, she doesn't get illnesses. Rarely actually. But, she also had a test, which killed the thought of dit—missing school.

"BLOSSOM! BREAKFAST IS REAAAADY!" Oh, Bubbles must be in a good mood today. Wait. What is she even thinking? It's _Bubbles_. Blossom walked downstairs, and to to her surprise, Buttercup was already down there, _dressed_. Is she seeing things?

"Morning Bubbles, and Buttercup?" She still couldn't believe it.

"What's with the face, Icy?" Her face was puzzled as well.

"It's nothing. Except usually at this time _I_ would be trying to get you off of bed."

"Oh, right," She let out a laugh. "Bubbles told me she was making bacon yesterday. I gotta get up early for that, ya know."

Blossom looked at Bubbles. "You have to make bacon more, Bubbles. It really gives us time!" They all laughed for a couple of seconds, before the Professor walked in.

"Hello girls. Wonderful morning isn't it?" He let out a yawn. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's just Buttercup's bacon habits." Bubbles laughed.

"Oh, never mess with Buttercup when it comes to bacon. Remember that one morning—"

"OKAY, I GET IT." Buttercup playfully yelled. Everyone laughed once more.

 **A few minutes later...**

The heroine trio were now walking to school, the school a few blocks away. Yes, they would usually fly, but they wanted to talk today. They were discussing about important topics, such as—

"Blossom, what if they come today!" Bubbles panicked.

"As if. Those idiots always miss school. We literally see them twice a month Bubbles." Buttercup replied, trying to calm the blonde girl down. It seemed to work, only mere seconds later, her panicked voice came back.

"B-But you never know! They always do that! ALWAYS!" Well, there is no way to calm her down now.

"Bubbles, it's like what Buttercup said, they literally do come like twice a month. There is no way we will see them today." She was slightly doubting what she was saying. They do tend to _surprise_ them, and bother them the whole school day. But we'll see. She had hope that they won't come in today.

 **...**

Well, she was totally wrong. Bubbles looked like she was about to cry, and Buttercup was cracking her knuckles. _Oh jeez_. The boys saw us, and they all smirked. Oh gosh. What are they planning? It will _not_ be good. Those looks aren't ever good. _Ever_. They are coming this way. Oh jeez please no. Blossom just wants to relax for a couple of minutes. Hell, even seconds. But she won't get it.

"How are our favorite girls doing today?" Butch grinned devilishly.

"Fine, until you started talking to us." Buttercup grimaced.

"Oo, feisty, just they way I like 'em." Butch smirked. Buttercup balled up her fists. She won't hold in much longer. Even if we are in school.

"What are you three doing here?" Blossom huffed. She doesn't have the energy for this.

"Isn't it obvious Pinky? We want to _learn_." Brick smirked. As if.

"Really, huh?" Blossom wasn't buying it. He's planning something.

"Or, me and you can go into that closet over there, and you know, fu—"

"Brick, shut up. We are in school right now. And I really do not want to hear that in the morning." The nerve of this guy. And in front of her sisters too.

"Oh, so you wanna do it after school? We can _'hangout'_ all the time, ya know." She doesn't have time for this.

"C'mon girls. We have to get to class." She _will_ deal with him later. As they turned to leave, her and her sisters can still hear them _'talking'_ about them.

 **...**

Blossom was glad she didn't have 1 through 4th periods with Brick. Or any of them for that matter. Since her and her sisters are the most popular people in school, people always asked her to be her partner. Hell, even _Princess_ asked. After all these years, she finally realized how much the girls has done for everyone. She even _apologized_. In which, the girls accepted. They weren't always cruel to villains. Only the ones that deserve it. But that doesn't mean she isn't a spoiled brat. Plus, she is actually trying to be nicer to the girls. But not to everyone else.

The bell rang into Blossom's ears, causing her to put her head down and groan. Fourth period has ended, in which _fifth_ period started. Oh. My. Gosh. Next is Science. With _Brick_. _Yippee_. Huff. Why. She packed up her things and left the class. As she entered the science classroom, she read the board that said, 'Project' on it. Another one? Even Blossom didn't like this much work. She could mostly tolerate the class, because Brick sat way in the back of the room, which is a plus one. The Ruffs were also popular, but not as much as them, of course. _Duh_. But apparently, people at the school think they are cool, since they are the bad guys and stuff. But mostly people are scared of them, which isn't surprising. At all.

"Okay class, settle down. Please take your seats and we'll get started on project information." Ms. Simmons, our science teacher, announced.

"Okay, so today, we start a project," The whole class groaned. "But, you will work with partners," The class brightened up, and gave each other high fives. Blossom was also glad she could work with one of her friends. "And, I'll choose the partners for you." Well. There goes her excitement. The whole class dimmed and groaned again.

"Okay here are the list of partners I set up—" This went on for a couple of minutes, until she was running out of students to pair up. She was getting to the bottom.

"Robin and Mike will be partners, and lastly, Blossom and Brick." Her eyes shot up. She couldn't be serious. She must be hearing things. Haha. No way she would pair her and _Brick_ up. No way. Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't think.

"What's up, Hot Stuff?" Yup. Her nightmare is true. Brick sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders and squeezed. It was a death hold and she couldn't get out. She was to stunned to move.

"Class, this is a very big project. So I expect you to work on this at home, with your partner. Projects due in 3 weeks! Have fun!" There will be no _fun_ in this.

"We are going to have so much _fun_ , Blossy." He smirked. For him this will be. For her, this will be complete chaos. She will have to put up to him for the Next. Three. Weeks. Can things get any worse? Oh gosh, she will have a horrible time completing this project. With _him_. _Why_ her?

* * *

 **AAAAND that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for those who reviewed! It really made my day. Well my fingers hurt now, and I was having a hard time with this one. Well, I hoped you liked this chapter and don't forget to R &R!**


	3. The Mysterious Boy In Blue

**Hello readers! I am back to fill you in with another chapter! This time by -drumroll- Bubbles POV! I will mostly cover how she feels, and all that other stuff. I am updating this quite quickly because I already have most chapters complete. But I don't upload them all at once lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bubbles**

After the Puffs encounter with The Rowdyruff Boys, Bubbles went straight to the bathroom. After what just happened, she really needed calm down for a minute. She can _not_ go into class distressed with a red face. Not after last time. That was just _not_ the right moment to go to her locker during class. Boomer just _had_ to be there too. Oh my. The things he said, they will _never_ be repeated again. _Again_. Man, aren't her classmates nosy.

 _"Bubbles! Why is your face so red?" One of them asked._

 _"Why do you look so sad?"_

 _"Your face looks like someone had dumped a whole bucket of red paint on you." Really? She hasen't noticed._

 _"Are you sniffing? Were you crying?"_

 _"Bubbles. Tell me who did this, nobody messes with The Powerpuff Girls."_

 _"Yeah, who would mess with the Puffs anyway?" Another joined._

 _"I can think of a few people."_

And that's when she zoned out of that _lovely_ conversation. Of course, nobody in her classroom knew Boomer caused it. The thought of him sent chills through her bones. The more she thought of it, the more she realized how much they have changed. All three of them used to hate girls. Saying they have cooties and other dumb things. But now, _now_ , they are the world's most perverted boys, which makes no sense. When did they suddenly have an interest in girls? More importantly, an interest for _them, The Powerpuff Girls_ , in that matter? What do they see in them now? Maybe they realized that there was no point of thinking of girls like that anymore and simply likes the way girls are now. If Bubbles could, she would take their old personalities in a heartbeat. But sadly, that can never be.

The sound of the bell cut Bubbles from her thoughts, as she quickly packed up and left the classroom. Next period, she had Art. A class Bubbles really had an interest in. She had always loved art, when she was a child. And still does. Art truly brought out her inner self. As why she took the class. Perfect opportunity! She would really enjoy that class, but unfortunately, Boomer was in that class too. _Why_? Because the principal had _insisted_ that they should watch over them at all times. But she doesn't want to babysit three teenage boys. Obviously her sisters didn't want to either. Especially Buttercup. She even argued, but Blossom stopped her before things got out of hand. She knew how Buttercup felt. But she gets the worst, because Butch is the worst when it comes to, _excuse me_ , being a huge jackass. She entered the classroom, relieved to see Boomer wasn't there. She sat down in her seat, until more people showed up. Suddenly, two hands touched her shoulders.

"Hello, Sugar." Oh my. She froze in her seat. She didn't want to deal with him right now, not after yesterday. She had no choice but to listen to the things that were coming out of his mouth. He was always the mysterious one out of his brothers.

"Boomer." She tried to say in a calm tone, but sadly it came out in a whisper. If he didn't have super hearing, he wouldn't have heard it at all. He scared her, only because his moves were so unpredictable. She can never read his face. She tried to shrug his hands off, but it only made him hold on tighter.

"Can you be my canvas? I bet I can make fine art out of you." He whispered lowly in her ear. She sucked in a breath. That was a new one.

"Boomer. Please."

"Please _what_?" His face turned into a wicked grin as she snuck a glance at him. She breathed in and out, in order for her to calm down.

" _Please_ leave me be. Class is starting soon."

"I don't care." Well, that doesn't surprise her at all.

"Well I do." Hopefully he got the hint and strolled away as he didn't say anything back. Sadly, he didn't.

"I've been thinking, ever since our ever so _friendly_ meet up in the morning, we should _'hangout'_ soon. I can _really_ make your day, Baby Blue." He said, ignoring what she just said. Breathe in and out. What would Blossom do in a situation like this? She should know, since Brick has a very colorful vocabulary, in which she heard dozens of times. Blossom would usually turn red and tell him to shut it. But _that_ never works. Then, she got an idea.

"Hangout? What do you mean?" She asked in the _oh_ _so_ innocent tone. She was innocent, before him and his crude mouth told her things, but she never thought of this before.

He looked bewildered. She giggled. "You know what I mean, _Sugar."_ He said before smiling wickedly. She knows it's working, but she has to play a little dumber. Be more naïve. Show him when he underestimated _The Joy and the Laughter._

 _"_ We can hangout here! Since it's the perfect time to!" And to her pleasure, the bell rang, in which class starts. He just stared at her, as if she changed into a different person, and left to take his seat. She smiled to herself. She couldn't _believe_ that worked. He really thought that she didn't know what he meant. Oh man, this is _great_. She can use this to her advantage! And maybe, just maybe, it would be enough for him to leave her alone.

 **...**

As Bubbles was painting, she was planning on how to use her new charm for him to stop making gross comments. Playing innocent worked. And if she kept it up, he would get frustrated and give up, seeing that she doesn't get his _flirting_. To be perfectly honest, if Boomer wasn't himself, as perverted and rude, then maybe, she could see herself being friends with him. Maybe even _more_. She shook her head at the thought. That could and would never happen. Her, with _him_? The very thought made her see that it wouldn't work out, maybe lasting a week _tops_.

She was so lost in thought that she, again, didn't realize that the bell rang. In which was lunch period. Oh _joy_. Lunch with the Ruffs. She already had enough of Boomer's _'words'_ today that she didn't want to listen to her sisters complain how disgusting and perverted they are. Then, even more bickering occurs. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

 **Before you think anything, no, Bubbles isn't cold. It's just that she was thinking about how much she's taken it and what's she gonna do about it. Bubbles isn't _always_ gonna be a crybaby. She would mature up too. But yes, she stills sensitive, happy, and joyful. But just not around the boys. Ok! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thank you for those who reviewed! I'm glad you are following this story! Don't forget to R &R!**


	4. Lunch Brawl

**Welcome back to my story! Not my characters, sadly, but my story! This chapter will be about -wait for it- Buttercup! Like Bubbles, I'm filling in her feelings and such. Let's see what the aggressive green puff thinks of everything happening. This starts right after Bubbles perspective, meaning its continuing from there. Well, shall we continue?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Buttercup**

Fuck her life. Fuck it all. It's lunch, her _favorite_ period because they have their _favorite_ people _talking to them._ Oh, it's her _lucky_ day. Just earlier, her and that asshole had an _enjoyable little_ chit chat. In the _**girls** _ locker room. She was so fucking pissed.

 _Buttercup and her other friends were getting ready for gym that started in a few periods. Her friends were waiting but she told them that she'll catch up in a bit. As her friends left, she heard someone walking around. She just assumed that it's someone late like her. As she was continuing, she accidentally dropped something on the floor, so she bent over to pick it up. Then, out of nowhere, someone grabbed her ass and squeezed. She dropped her stuff and instantly got up and was ready to beat the shit of the person when she realized that it was none other than Butch. Her temper arisened._

 _"What the fuck do you think you're doing you jackass?" She was about to lose her shit. "Get the fuck out before I beat your ass."_

 _"Only if you let me beat yours first." He winked at her and a dirty grin appeared on his face. Oh how she wanted to pound his face in._

 _"If you get the fuck out, maybe, just_ _maybe_ , _I'll let you live."_

 _He inched closer and she stepped backwards. "Why don't you make me, Butterbutt?" That's it. She lounged at him, punching him in the face for all its worth. He grabbed ahold of her wrists and switched sides. Now, he was on the top._

 _"You motherf—get off me or else—"_

 _"Or else what?" He leaned in and started to kiss down her neck, biting it down. This had made her become alert and struggled even more, no matter how strong he had her pinned down. When she was free, she'll make sure that he can never walk again._

 _"Butch, if you don't get the fuck off me I swear I'm gonna—"_

 _"Buttercup! Are you still in here? It's been eight minutes!" One of her friends called out. Thank god._

 _"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute. I just had a little problem that I had to solve." Buttercup replied._

 _"More like a **big** problem if you asked me." He said in her ear. She kneed him._

 _"Ow—fucking hell that hurt like a bitch!" Heh._

 _"Not as much as this." Then she slapped him so hard that she could of knocked him into tomorrow. She grabbed him by the collar as she hissed in his ear,_

 _"Now get the hell out before I send you into next week." Then dropped him. She dusted her hands off and left the locker room, with her friends waiting there for her._

 _"Hey BC! What took so long?"_

 _"Oh. Someone just texted me and they were freaking out about something."_

 _"Oh, k. Let's go! Before the teacher starts talking shit." Then, off to class they went._

It wouldn't of been a problem of it wasn't for her new power. Over the years, her and her sisters got new powers that totally came unexpectedly. Unfortunately for her, she got the feelings. Meaning, she can feel emotions and stuff. Which really blows if you ask her. She was surprised Bubbles didn't get that one. She should of known it was Butch. The feel was too strong for it not to be him. She had strong feels around his brothers too, but not that strong. And not in that way. Like she could feel what they want to do to her sisters. Which really, isn't what a normal person should know.

"Buttercup!" She heard a cheerful voice behind her. She turned around to see Bubbles and Blossom coming towards her. "Hey BC! Ready for lunch?" Bubbles asked in a tone saying, 'kill me now'.

"Sure! I mean lunch is the _best_ period after all!" She faked enthusiasm. Her sisters caught on what she meant, and they both nodded and rolled their eyes. Oh, let's see what lunch has in store for them today.

 **...**

Her and her sisters were heading to their table, in which was surrounded by people who fought over who was going to sit with them first. Ah, the usual. Buttercup found it amusing to see them fight over them. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, Blossom. You look so pretty today! Not that it means you don't look pretty everyday, but you look so pretty!"

"Bubbles, my girl. Remember that one time we were partners? On a project that I meant. Haha. Go out with me."

"Buttercup! Please can I be on your team today! I am super good at volleyball and can totally help you out!"

The same everyday. She looked at her sisters who looked like they were going to pass out. Then suddenly, a big thud came from the other side of the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see the Ruffs standing there. Everyone near them looked at them with fright. Brick looked at the mob near us with the look that said, 'leave or I'll smash your head in'. They quickly left and started to go on their merry way with sweat going down their faces. The nerve of these people.

"That wasn't necessary." Blossom spoke out.

"Those dumb shits were blocking our way because of you." Brick spat angrily.

"Aw, someone has a bad temper. I think someone needs to lie down." Buttercup laughed. Her sisters joined with her.

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch." Butch defended.

"Is someone still mad for not getting what he wants?" Buttercup cooed angrily. The nerve of this asshole. Butch eyed her maliciously.

"You'll see." He spat darkly. Son of a—

"For once in our lives can we not fight today?" Bubbles pleaded.

"Like that's gonna happen Goldilocks." The Quiet Boy In Blue replied.

"Oh, I see someone is talking today." Buttercup mocked.

"Oh, I see someone is bitching today." Brick spat back.

"Is that the only word you know you arrogant shit head!" Blossom defended. Oh someone was getting spicy. I guess she does have a little spice in her after all.

"Ohh, I guess someone is being a little hypocrite today. Tell me Blossy, how does it feel not to be a _Perfect Little Girl?_ " Brick chuckled darkly. Well, he's asking for a grave. Bubbles looked offended by his remark. Hell, so was Buttercup.

Blossom seethed. "That's it." And she punched Brick in the stomach. He punched back, but Blossom dodged. She looked at the other students who were in fear for their lives. Blossom then lead Brick out of the building, just by him trying to punch her. Boomer attempted to strike Bubbles using lightning, but she dodged. Barely. She also led him out of the school. Buttercup would help but she's got a _pest_ to deal with.

"Well, it's just you and—" He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was violently punched in the jaw.

"YOU BITCH!" He roared. She quickly led Butch out of the school before he managed to break a wall. As she walked out, she was attacked by Butch by him punching her in the ribs. She attacked back by breaking his arm. He let out a pained growl before hitting her in the nose. Fucking hell. She was going to strike back when a red flash came from the sky, crashing into the fields. _Brick._ He got out of the hole he created and saw Blossom trying to find him. He smiled darkly. Oh shit.

"Blossom! Look o—" It was too late as Butch surprised jumped her. Blossom turned back confused then barely noticed a red glow coming near her. She spotted it quickly, and she tried to escape it but it was no use as her and the red bastard was gone.

* * *

 **Well that's it! Hope you enjoyed this spicy chapter. Buttercup has got quite the mouth on her doesn't she? I'm guessing Blossom lost it to the point that she couldn't hold it in anymore? Did her cussing surprise you? I wasn't attending to make her a hypocrite but it seemed right to do so in this chapter. Well, hoped you liked reading this chapter and feel free to leave a R &R!**


	5. How 'Bout An Agreement?

**Hello! I am sorry I have been inactive, things have been going on and I really didn't know how to start this one. I have thought about it awhile and finally decided how I want it to start.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Brick**

Brick sped at Blossom like a bullet until they've reached at the high mountain where her sisters won't look for her at. He pummeled her into the ground and pinned her there. She looked shocked at first until she turned into a boiling rage. She kneed him where the sun don't shine and he groaned in severe pain. He growled and bended both her arms behind her back. That was extremely painful he can tell because of that look on her face. She whimpered and started to move wildly to get free, Unfortunately she got free and she yanked him into the hard rocky ground. That hurt like a bitch. He grabbed the side of her face and shoved her face in the muddy pond. She screeched as all her mascara and other things started to pour down her face. She gave him a hateful look and uppercutted him in the face. Shit. Finally to distract her, he pulled her face to his.

"WHAT THE-" Brick covered her mouth to stop any noise coming out from there. It's not the kind he wants to hear from her.

"Damn, can you shut the fuck up for a second, babe?" She bit his hand.

"DON'T CALL ME BABE YOU MORON!" He gave her a cold glare.

"You're gonna wish you never did that." He pressed down harder, making her huge chest crush against his. He smirked.

"You wanna do that again?" Blossom's face turned red as she struggled more. He lowered his hand.

"Aw, c'mon Blossy. You know you want it." She gave him a hard look and finally shoved him off her.

"Shut up Brick! Why do you do this to me!" He grinned.

"Cause you are Everything Nice. I _do_ _mean Everything Nice."_ Her cheeks turned pink and she slapped him.

"Shut up you pervert."

"You like it."

"Keep dreaming." He found it funny to see her all flustered up. He rubbed the growing red spot on his cheek. He usually got them on a daily basis. He moved closer to her and she backed away. She had that fear in her eyes that made him even more excited, or more _turned on_.

"Get away!" She started to panic and flew away. He followed her. He caught up to her and pinned her again.

"See what happens when you try to run away?" _Squeeze_. Her face scrunched up and let out a musical tone that he wants to hear again.

"BRICK!"

"You liked it. Your voice is betraying you again." Blossom got loose on her hand and she punched him in the face. He felt anger boiling into him again and zapped her. She let out a groan and connected her leg to his stomach. He flew a good inches away from her and he got up and grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her. She cried out in pain and kicked behind her to meet his legs. He grunted before he got a hold of her again. He pulled her hair and she screeched. Then, she suddenly turned into a glowing pink and he landed a few feet from her. He laid there pretending he was unconscious until she came over. She slowly walked toward him, alert on her face. Once she got close enough he grabbed her and she let out a surprised squeak. He pulled her chest to his face.

"BRICK!" It never gets old. She pulled away and started screeching at him per usual. He smirked darkly at her.

"That skirt you have on isn't really helping you. You should take it off." She kicked him and he laughed.

"What is wrong with you?" _Chuckle_.

"What's so funny, hmm?" She asked, sneering.

"You." He got up and headed toward her. She stayed still, acting like she is not afraid of him. Her face turned red as he leaned in, then she opened her mouth to speak. He got closer until-

"AW WHAT THE FU-" She covered his mouth and hers, to prevent them to lock lips. He chuckled.

"I don't kiss criminals."

"Oh, but you did."

"That was to destroy you." She justified. He sneered. He remembered that day. When him and his brothers exploded because a weak kiss.

"Maybe this one will be for a different reason."

"Nice try."

"I don't need to try. I get anything I want." Mostly anything. Girls come to him, but he doesn't waste his time on them. They aren't worth his time to be messing around with.

"But you won't get me."

"We'll see 'bout that babe."

"For the last time don't call me babe!"

"Can't tell me what to do babe." Heh. She sighed.

"No point of trying anymore."

"You should of known this the first time baby." This conversation was becoming to decent. It wasn't normal to be having a nice talk with her.

"So when do you want to fool around?" _Much better_.

"UGH! You always do this do you."

"It's my job to do so Hot Stuff." She rubbed her forehead and let out a deep breath. Then, he came up with an idea. An idea so good, that even Blossom herself can't turn down. This will be very _good_.

"How 'bout an agreement Pinky?"

* * *

 **AND I'M DONE! Yes, I will not say what he was going to say, but you will have to stay tuned for the next chapter to see what will happen next. The part of Blossom and Brick talking about the kiss was the episode "The Rowdyruff Boys" in Season 1. What do you think?! Please feel free to R &R to see what you think of this story!**


	6. This Deal

**I AM BACK! This chapter took me forever to come up with because the wording was somewhat difficult when I was trying to write this the right way. No minors are allowed to read this story! No minors should be on Rated M anyway.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Blossom**

"How 'bout an agreement Pinky?"

He's up to something. But Blossom couldn't quite catch it. The dark smirk on his face told her enough. It wasn't anything good, not to her liking. That was all he was about. Being bad. A _deep_ part of her liked it a bit, but she will never admit it. She hesitated.

"W-What is it then?" She stuttered out. Dang she hated sounding like this in front of him. He let out a grin that looked as if he won already. He stepped closer to her, and she felt herself lost in thought. What is he doing? Is he messing with her again? He better not be or he _will_ _regret_ it. He reached his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks. She blushed a deep color and had the urge to shove his hands away violently. Then he ran his hands over her body, finally making her shove himself off her.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm making an agreement."

"How the heck am I supposed to know what it is if you haven't even said anything yet?" He rolled his eyes.

"Didn't I just give you a clue?" She blinked.

"What? No you didn't genius."

"You must not be good at picking things up then. Should I explain it to you then babe?" She sighed.

"Please. You are making no sense right now." He then made a peace sign. He sticked out his finger and made his finger go...inside...the...—

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?"

"I am fucking serious babe."

"You are such a pig Brick!"

"I do really try."

"I am not agreeing to that."

"You didn't hear me out yet."

"I don't need too! You _explained_ it enough!"

"Well, I didn't tell you what you get out of it did I?" She glowered at him.

"Fine. Please do explain what I get out of it." _If it's even worth it anymore._ She thought.

"I won't cause _damage_ to this city and I _won't_ mess up with the laws as often. And what _I_ get out of it is _banging_ you." She scrunched up her nose.

"So what you're saying is no more chaos around the city and robbing banks? _And,"_ She added, "No more picking on normal humans."

"Does this mean you're agreeing?" He smiled wickedly.

"I'm adding on to the list if you do this. No more hurting civilians Brick, and your brothers too." He grunted.

"I'll take care of them." Her heart was pounding against her chest as if it was trying to break free.

"And to make it clear, I'm gonna _fuck_ you." She gulped.

"How long will this be on for?"

"As long as it will take Pinky. Believe me you are going to enjoy it."

"I doubt it."

"We'll see shall we?" He grinned viciously. He grabbed the side of her face and pulled her in for a heated kiss. He dragged his arms up and down her arms before touching other places. Normally she would stop him but now she has to let him do as he pleases. She cannot struggle. What will her sisters say if they found out? She couldn't stand the look of pure pathetic being plastered onto their faces. Blossom can already imagine it.

"We can't do this here." She stopped him before he went any further.

"Nobody's here babe. No one will see us anyway." He tried to pull up her shirt but she stopped his ministrations. She gave him a stern look.

"I said not here." He sighed in defeat.

"Fine. But later. Meet me later at my place to work on our _project_." He winked at her then slapped her ass as he flew away from her sight. She let out a deep breath. Blossom couldn't believe what she gotten herself into. Was this the easy way out or were things going to get worse. She was doubting it. She really was. Blossom then remembered that she has to go find her sisters before they get the FBI involved. She flew off the mountain in search for sisters. Hopefully the fight was over and they had gone home already. It has already been a long day and it isn't even four in the afternoon yet. She quickly flew to the school to see the field completely destroyed. It looks as if an asteroid has crashed here. _Twice_. She flew to her house and in a mere two seconds she arrived there without a sweat.

"Bubbles? Buttercup? You girls home?" She shouted throughout the house. A loud screech came behind her and was suddenly jumped from behind.

"BLOSSOM! YOUR HOME! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?! WHERE WERE YOU FOR THE LAST HOUR?! WHAT DID BRICK DO TO YOU?" Bubbles then babbled out even more questions and she couldn't keep up anymore.

"Bubbles, relax. Nothing happened," _As if nothing happened_ , her head told her. "We just went to an even uglier battle." Bubbles looked at her, before nodding to the ugly part.

"Blossom you look like you were in a mud puddle! You should get showered to get all that _dirtiness_ off you. Not the other kind." How did Bubbles know she was shoved into a mud puddle? Taking Bubbles advice and saying thank you, she went upstairs to freshen up for bed, even if it's three in the afternoon. She ran into Buttercup and also asked what had happened. She had threatened to break all of Brick's bones. Usually she would agree, but this time they have a deal.

"I swear the next time I see that assholes face I'm gonna—"

"Buttercup, it's fine. Really. No permanent damage has taken place." Buttercup frowned.

"Why are acting like this? You would usually be encouraging me to beat his face." _Oh how she wish she could._

"I had a long day with him and must be acting kinda light headed with me being near him."

"Ugh, whatever. You should really get showered. You smell like dirt. Not the other kind of dirt." Funny how Bubbles and Buttercup had thought the same thing. She went inside her room and shut the door. She went inside her private bathroom and got ready to take a shower. Maybe this will clean off _all_ the dirt. Blossom liked taking showers. It really made her think. Not that she didn't always think, but think about things that bothers her, like the deal. That will affect her big time. It could affect her sleep and school hours. But she can usually manage things being thrown at her since she was the leader of the trio. When she got out of the shower, she nearly almost gasped. She was in there for _three_ hours?! Her clock must be wrong. She quickly grabbed a towel and covered herself up. She went into the room and was met with a cold breeze. For anyone, even her sisters, would be freezing right now. But since she is basically made of ice, she can handle it.

"Blossom! Dinner is ready!" Bubbles called through her door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" She answered back. Blossom then flew around the room and was instantly ready. She headed downstairs to see Buttercup and the Professor sitting in the dining table as Bubbles was setting up the food.

"Bubbles, this smells extraordinary! You have a very good talent." Bubbles felt praised.

"Thank you Professor!" Blossom headed to the table and seated herself. The four chatted for a while usually about their days.

"Girls, I am going to be studying a bit in the lab today so when the clock hits ten please be ready for bed. Goodnight, girls." He gleamed and left the room. The three went to the living room to watch a movie. Bubbles and Buttercup seem occupied with the movie, while Blossom wasn't. She has been distracted ever since the _conversation_. Gosh she will be living a real hell. When the movie ended, and it was quite _long_ , all three girls looked at each other and nodded. The trio went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Goodnight." They said in unison before shutting the doors behind them for a good night's sleep.

* * *

 **Gosh that was hard to write. I really had to think hard in this chapter, there were so many options, but I decided that it would be better on in later chapters. I do not know how long this story will be, but we will see. If it requires more chapter than needed for a better story, maybe it will be long. I guess I'll figure it out. And always, feel free to leave a R &R!**


	7. Project Buddies

**Hello and welcome back to Chapter 7 of the story! I have been writing down ideas for future chapters so please bear with me til then! I'm sorry for the lack of updating because I have so much on my mind right now! Also because I've been writing down some good things for future chapters!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Blossom**

Blossom was _rudely_ awoken when she heard people coming in her room and making a lot of noise. She rised up to yell at them to get out but someone beat her to it.

"WAKE UP LAZY ASS IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" She could already tell it was going to be a bad day.

"Buttercup! Why—"

"WAKEY WAKEY IT'S TIME TO, um, LEAVIE!"

"Bubbles, that was really bad."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"You asked for it!" They are in high school already and they _still_ act like five year olds.

"GIRLS FOR THE LOVE OF—" Again she was _rudely_ interrupted when Buttercup grabbed Bubbles little mini pigtails and pulled them, making a loud snap, and the rubber bands that was holding them in place open. Bubbles shrieked and also grabbed Buttercup's hair and pulled it. _Hard_. Buttercup also let out a shriek. Then it went downhill from there. Blossom was getting impatient.

"GIRLS!" She finally got their attention. Bubbles and Buttercup sheepishly smiled at her and then proceeded like nothing happened.

"Oh, Blossom! We didn't know you were there!"

"Next time say something?" Blossom's face turned a whole shade of red.

"I WAS SLEEPING SOUNDLY UNTIL YOU CLOWNS CAME IN HERE FOR NO DAMN REASON YELLING AND FIGHTING, IN MY FREAKING ROOM, AND THEN YOU SAY THAT I SHOULD OF SAID SOMETHING WHEN YOU DUMMIES STARTED FIGHTING?!"

"ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT BUBBLES DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO FUCKING RHYME!"

"I WAS TRYING MY FUDGING BEST DUM DUM HEAD!"

"ACTUALLY INSULT ME NOT SOME KIDDIE KIDDIE—"

"GIRLS! JEEZ, CAN YOU CALM THE HELL DOWN AND GET OUT SO I CAN GET DRESSED?!" Blossom screeched loud enough for both of her sisters to hear.

"Oh yeah, sorry Bloss!" Both ran out of my room still screeching at each other. Blossom rolled her eyes and got off the bed. She quickly took a shower and got dressed. She walked downstairs only to see the Professor with a face showing something is up.

"Good morning, Professor!"

"Good morning—Blossom! I need to talk to you and your sisters. When they come down I'll start explaining." His face dimmed.

"Explaining what?"

"We will talk about it." They waited a couple of minutes, then Bubbles and Buttercup walked downstairs with red faces. Probably from all the yelling they did.

"Hey! What's up?"

"We need to talk about something important. It's about you girls." All three of them looked at each other and sat down to listen to the Professor. He sighed, before continuing.

"Well, last night, I went down to the lab to run some tests that needed to be done. When I was finished, I was shocked to find out you can not conceive normally." The girls looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean, conceive normally?" Blossom asked.

"You girls can not have children with regular people." All... three of their faces were shocked to find out they can never have kids.

"We can't get _pregnant_? Is that what you're saying?!" Bubbles shrieked.

"I'm sorry, but yes. But that's not entirely true," he took a deep breath. "There is only one way to conceive for you girls," the three girls waited for his response. "Its with those _boys_." Even more emotions went through them.

" ** _WHAT?_** " They all screamed.

"I have recently discovered that you girls can not conceive with regular people. Then, I had to give Mojo a call to ask him if he knew that those boys can't conceive, and he said no. I also had to tell him to tell those boys that if they try to have intercourse with a girl, they can hurt them _badly_. It's the same with you girls. Your inhuman strength could hurt a normal human. I'm sorry, girls." He rubbed his forehead. The three stunned girls looked at each other one last time before leaving for school.

 **...**

The school day went by in a breeze, with the boys not showing up it really lightened up her day. _Not_ really. She still had to go to Brick's house for some _studying._ Oh gosh she was nervous. What was she thinking when she had agreed to his little deal?! It would be a bad move to back out now so she will have to stick to his plan if she doesn't want even worse things happening.

"Blossom! Are you going to the mall with us today?" One of the worse things is lying so she doesn't get caught. But she really isn't lying. She does have to go over and study. The only thing she will be lying about is the _studying_ part.

"I'm sorry Bubs, but I'm going over someone's house today to work on our project. It's due in a few weeks." Bubbles then nodded understanding that Blossom was the one who wanted things over with.

"Ok! Next time!" She then turned to the stairs. "BUTTERCUP HURRY UP WE'RE LEAVING!" She turned back to Blossom. "Ok bye Bloss!" She happily skipped out of the doorway to then go outside the window to scream at Buttercup to hurry up. Bubbles can be vicious when she wants to be. Blossom waited until her sisters left to make sure they don't see where she headed at. She quickly changed her clothes and left the house. Since he told her where they lived now, all she has to do is remember the directions since he had told her there is no address. When she got there, she knocked on the door, nervous that one of his brothers might answer it. Her breath got stuck in her throat when Brick answered it.

 **(If you wish to not read this because this has some sexual things please feel free to skip this part. I will tell you when it's over.)**

"Hey babe. Get in." Blossom hesitantly walked inside the house. He lead her inside his room with clear signs that they won't be getting to work on their projects. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. Brick then kissed her with no room between them and no air. He pulled her top off and she quickly broke the kiss.

"Brick!" She said covering herself.

"Did you forget the deal already, Hot Stuff?"

"I'm just not used to stuff like this."

"Me neither, but you will get used to it sooner or later." He came closer and tore off her bra. She gasped loudly and was suddenly pushed back to the bed. He groped both of them and squeezed tightly.

"The monkey told us earlier today that we can't fuck with other girls. Didn't bother me cause I'm gonna be fucking someone anyway." He breathed in her ear. She let out a deep breath. He then started kissing her neck and going down to her chest. He stayed there for a while going lower. She closed her eyes.

 **...**

Blossom was gripping the sheets while Brick did his _thing_. He was going faster by the minute. She was already losing so much control that she couldn't handle it. She let out another noise which made him go faster. Brick rolled them over and she was on top. She had an idea of what to do but she wasn't certain of it. She bounced up and down slowly, knowing it was torturing him. He had enough because he grabbed her hips and slammed it down. She screeched out loudly and then was repeatedly slammed down. Then she suddenly went on her own pace to make sure he didn't tear her apart. This went on for awhile until he turned them around again and going at his pace. What she learned was that he liked it rough. Which is going to be hard.

"Briiiick! S-s-slow d-down!" She could barely let out the word.

"Heh. Good luck with that babe." He grunted out, completely calm. How is he so calm?! He pulled out, to her luck, but then he told her to do something that would cause her throat to ache. Badly. She then had to proceed to his demand and do it. She did it for awhile, and her throat felt like it was ripping apart by the second, til finally he did his thing, filling her up. She closed her eyes, letting it go through.

 **(It's now safe to read.)**

 **...**

Blossom got up the bed, all sweaty, and was ready to leave for the night. She has been here for hours, she can tell, because the sky was a dark blue.

"Told ya you'll enjoy it. See ya tomorrow babe." He winked at her and smirked. She rolled her eyes with a crimson face. She then hurried and got dressed to leave. Hopefully her sisters weren't back yet. She sped to her house like a bullet and landed to her front door. Her hope for a silent house was not wished when she saw the lights on. She entered the house quietly, praying no one noticed her.

"Blossom!" _Never mind._

"Blossom! How was the project buddy thingy?" _Not ok._

"It was ok. We got some of the project done."

"That's great! Um, no offense, but you smell like sweat. Did you happen to run or something?" _Oh no._

"N-no! I just ran for a couple of minutes cause it helps me clear my mind! That's all!" She didn't like this one bit.

"Ok! Do you want to watch a movie with me and Butercup?"

"Sorry Bubbles, but I'm really tired. I might just go to sleep right now. It was a long day."

"Oh don't worry! Just make sure to get plenty of rest. Goodnight!" She beamed.

"Goodnight Bubbles." She flew upstairs to take another shower. It made her feel clean again. Her feet lead her to her bed, which sounded really good to her right now. And just like that, she felt all her troubles go away when her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made it a little longer then usual to explain more thoughts. Again, sorry if that was unexpected but then I left warning signs so you can skip that part. I'm really shy about writing stuff like that. As always feel free to R &R and there will be more soon!**


End file.
